


buzzing

by minrengi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minrengi/pseuds/minrengi
Summary: The universe loves to spite Sykkuno. It does so at every chance it gets. It’s hard to imagine that this time would be any different. Maybe it’s finally giving him an out though, or at least a slight reprieve.Unless Corpse takes Sykkuno back to his place and brutally murders him. Hit it home, universe.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!





	buzzing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1231pm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1231pm/gifts).



The Walmart lights are buzzing overhead, releasing the same fluorescent light that gives Sykkuno a false sense of normalcy. The buzzing is just enough to feel normal and leave his head too fuzzy to question anything strange. 

It’s late, just late enough that none of the people staying up late are up and none of the early risers have made it out of the house. Sykkuno has seen a few people stocking, but besides that, he’s pretty sure he’s the only customer in the whole store. 

Being out of the house is strange at all. He usually has groceries delivered or his mom picks them up, but he ran out of coffee and the headache it brought on left him climbing into his car before he had time to debate. They’re out of his usual brand. 

“Excuse me,” a voice says. Sykkuno jumps, his mind snapping out of the fluorescent haze. He hadn’t even realized someone came down the aisle.

“Oh, my bad,” Sykkuno replies, stepping out of the way out of reflex more than registering what was going on. The man was wearing a purple mask and looked just as worn out as Sykkuno felt. He’s wearing all black. Strange, although Sykkuno supposes that would be the type of person to be awake at Walmart at this hour with him. 

He’s kind of cute, Sykkuno notes. The other has brown hair and, well, that’s all Sykkuno can see. Maybe he should get out more, he’s getting too desperate. That’s really nothing new, but if Sykkuno is going to start crushing on strangers at a Walmart with half of their face covered it’s about time to meet at least one other person. Maybe make a friend or two.

The man grabs a dark roast and leaves, not bothering to continue any sort of interaction. Without thinking about it, Sykkuno grabs the same kind. There’s no harm in trying it. 

Sykkunos is beginning to think that his life has a constant buzzing of fluorescent lights. It’s driving him insane. At his computer, in every store, there’s a thrum pounding against his head and behind his eyes. No matter how much he sleeps, it’s getting harder to get around. Harder to think past.

The 24 hour CVS is almost an hour from his house, but he would rather drive the distance than have to wake up early to pick up medication. Plus it gives him a reason to get out. His mom will be happy he left his room and his office. 

It’s strange though. Standing at the counter is the same man, mask and all, from the other week. He’s wearing the same outfit, the same black hoodie and purple mask. Sykkuno’s chest tightens and he’s not sure what else to do other than stand behind the other in line. 

“Um, yeah, thanks,” the other says to the pharmacist. His voice is way deeper than anything Sykkuno has ever heard. The hair on his arms spikes up.

Usually when the universe tries to play games Sykkuno is ready for them. It’s always the same, anyway. A girl laughing at him or a group of his peers calling him a loser. By now, Sykkuno knows what to expect.

This time though it seems to be taking on a different angle. It’s not often Sykkuno experiences such an obvious glitch in the system. 

When the other man turns to face him, his eyes go so wide that Sykkuno can’t tell if he’s surprised or scared. The feeling is mutual.

“You.”

“Um, yeah, weird,” Sykkuno replies, scratching the back of his neck. It is weird. Sykkuno doesn’t meet people, especially not running into them twice in obscure places at even more obscure hours. 

The other glares at him as if looking straight through his soul. It only serves to make Sykkuno shrink more into himself. He hates it when he does that, he knows he already looks uncomfortable all the time and that only makes it worse. Lily told him so.

“Are you following me?” He mumbles out the words. There’s malice in them though, hidden carefully behind the mask.

“No? I-I don’t know why I would. I mean, I don’t know you or anything,” Sykkuno stutters out, getting progressively louder. He can’t look at the other’s face anymore and decidedly settled on the white lady on the Allegra poster. She’s much more happy and easy to look at than the masked stranger accusing him of being a stalker.

“Whatever, just leave me alone,” he says and walks off. Sykkuno mutters a quiet ‘okay,’ although he’s certain the man didn’t hear him. After this, Sykkuno’s not going to leave the house for at least two weeks. If he thought the purple mask guy was cute now, he firmly shoves the feeling down. 

“Sykkuno, listen to this,” Lily says, shoving one of her earbuds into his ear, “It’s like someone listened to my voice and then made the exact fucking opposite.”

She presses play on her phone. It’s not Sykkuno’s style at all. It’s dark and heavy and the rapper has the deepest voice Sykkuno has ever heard. It’s sexual, too. Definitely not his thing.

Lily is right though. The guy sounds like they flipped her voice inside out. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Who is this?” Sykkuno asks.

“Some guy named Corpse. He never shows his face or anything, so the whole internet has been simping over some guy they’ve never even fucking seen.” She slides her phone open and goes to Twitter. 

“Look at the drawing he uses as himself though. Kinda hot.” She shows him a picture of a man in a purple mask, his hair covering the majority of his face. The mask extends up into a rabbit ear and he looks intimidating as he possibly could.

It clicks that this is probably the guy he met at Walmart and CVS. It would explain why he was so wary that Sykkuno was stalking him if he’s getting over 10 million views on his music.

“Oh, I think I ran into him at CVS,” Sykkuno tells Lily. 

“You did?” Lily shrieks, pushing Sykkuno over so that he has to hold himself up with his hands. He breaks out laughing while Lily continues to shout at him. 

It’s strange, he barely even notices the buzzing this time.

His windshield wipers clack against the windowpane and the few other headlights on the road make stars as he drives past them. Sykkuno doesn’t have any particular destination this time. His work had just ended and his room had felt a little too stifling to sit in. 

The rain does little to drown out the buzzing. If anything it makes it worse, pressing up against his head and in his ears until Sykkuno has to squint to see the road. 

He thinks back to his time with Lily a few days ago and how being with her had made some of the buzzing fade away. Without much thought to it, he flips on his phone and turns on Corpse’s music.

Sykkuno listens to a few of Corpse’s songs. He skips through most of them. He carefully debates on whether or not each one is his style and the deliberation helps him to focus better. As long as Sykkuno can stay focused on the task at hand, his thoughts don’t have to wander into more dangerous areas. 

After a few minutes of going through the discography, one song sticks out to him.

It’s obviously different from the rest of the music he puts out. It’s slower, less violent. There’s a patience to it that the rest of his songs lack. In the place of innuendo’s and pop culture references there’s anecdotes that feel much more personal.

When the song ends, Sykkuno plays it again and at the redlight he googles what agoraphobic means.

It’s strange to be looking in someone else's thoughts like this, especially when they reach into Sykkuno’s heart and melt something there. He’d always considered himself to be in touch with his emotions, but maybe he hadn’t been paying enough attention. 

The post office is the absolute worst. The buzzing is a thousand times louder except instead of the usual brightness, everything is so dreary and dull that he wonders if they painted the air gray. He hates that he’s spending his one day off in this hellhole. 

He’s holding a box his mom wanted him to ship out in one hand and in the other is a tumbler of dark roast coffee. The line is so long that Sykkuno is standing at the PO boxes and there are at least ten people ahead of him. He’s barely moved in the ten minutes he’s been here and all he wants is to go home so he can play a few hours of League of Legends before he passes out and has to work again.

The bell to the entrance rings. 

Sykkuno is pretty sure the universe is trying to spite him. Play whatever cruel joke it decides it wants to play on him. He knows he’s an easy target, always has been, but he wishes that the universe would find some other socially awkward boy to destroy instead.

Corpse walks through the door. Or at least, who Sykkuno thinks is Corpse. They immediately lock eyes and despite Sykkuno’s efforts to look away, the other decides to walk up to him.

“What the fuck.” He’s standing close, maybe trying to not cause a scene. “I told you to stop fucking following me.”

“I’m not!” Sykkuno whisper-yells. He wants to tell the other that he has no idea who he is, but now he does and Sykkuno has always been bad at lying.

“I didn’t even know who you were until three days ago,” Sykkuno amends. 

“Then why are you here? And at the CVS and the Walmart? There’s no way,” Corpse says.

“The universe trying to spite me? It does that a lot.” Sykkuno tries to break the tension with an awkward laugh, but he’s not sure it works.

The other stares at him for a solid ten seconds. The silence is filled only by the shuffle of the line moving up one person. Sykkuno steps along with them, creating some distance between him and Corpse.

“Are you telling the truth? Like you promise? Because I really don’t want to deal with figuring out how you’re finding out my location and daily fucking routine.”

“Yeah, of course, I promise,” Sykkuno replies. For some reason, talking to Corpse this time doesn’t make him as nervous. Corpse isn’t scary, he just seems paranoid. Sykkuno can handle that.

Corpse nods and walks over to his locker.

Sykkuno rarely eats out, but the pho place by his house has good boba. If he had sat for one more second at his computer staring at charts, he’s sure he would have smashed it. So, that being said, here he is sitting alone at a booth at 9pm. 

His food hasn’t even gotten to the table when a man settles into the seat across from him. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Corpse says. Sykkuno is shocked to see him here, although at this point he shouldn’t be. Strange how fast Sykkuno went from never seeing anyone to exclusively seeing Corpse every time he left the house.

Sykkuno turns his phone off and sets it to the side. The man is still wearing his mask and Sykkuno wonders if he’ll take it off to eat. It would be nice to see the face of the man who’s been following him around for weeks on end. 

“I guess not,” Sykkuno replies. He really doesn’t know what to say. 

“Are you sure you’re not stalking me?”

“Honestly, maybe my subconscious is at this point because this is just crazy.” Sykkuno glares at the other man briefly and is suddenly given a boost of confidence.

“Or maybe you’re stalking me. After all, you’re always the last to show up.” Corpse laughs, finally seeming to relax into the booth. Sykkuno wishes he could say the same, but his spine is still stiff. He hopes the food would get here for an excuse to not respond. 

“You caught me then,” Corpse replies. Sykkuno laughs as well, his hand coming up to cover his face. He catches Corpse staring at that, but decides not to say anything.

The space between them fills with silence. It takes Sykkuno a moment to register it. The past few months his life has been filled with a constant buzzing. The silence is a much appreciated change.

Sykkuno’s food comes and the waiter asks Corpse if he wants anything. Corpse shakes his head no.

“You don’t want anything? I’ll pay,” Sykkuno offers, taking the chopsticks out of the stand to start eating. 

“No thanks. I’ll order takeout when we leave. Besides, there’s something here I want to eat later too.” Sykkuno looks up at Corpse and stares, noodles held halfway to his face. 

“You have food at your house already?” He’s a little lost but he’s mostly disappointed that he can’t see what Corpse looks like.

Corpse doesn’t even respond to the question, just laughing and leaning in closer to Sykkuno.

“What’s your name anyway?”

“Um, you can call me Sykkuno.” 

“Well, Sykkuno. You want to come back to my place?”

The universe loves to spite Sykkuno. It does so at every chance it gets. It’s hard to imagine that this time would be any different.

It spites him with his general bad luck with girls, his mind-numbingly awful job, and hours of fluorescent buzzing. Maybe it’s finally giving him an out though, or at least a slight reprieve.

Unless, Corpse takes Sykkuno back to his place and brutally murders him. Hit it home, universe.

If the lack of buzzing is anything to go by though, it’s about time the universe gives him a break. Even if this was one last sneaky run around, Sykkuno owes it to himself to choose to be happy. 

“Sure. Just let me finish my soup.”

**Author's Note:**

> hoped u liked it bby


End file.
